


The Eternal Parting

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: @ask2englands made an amazing remake of the same art piece by the same name but with Ineffable BureacracyI got inspired to write I hope I don't ruin their amazing colorful work with my hideous writing
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Eternal Parting

It was eerily quiet now.

Many had Fallen from Her Grace.

From once Light and Laughter had ruled since their Creation now only silence and sullen wandered abroad.

Heaven would NEVER be the same again-

The Angel's left Above wandered Her skies almost too sadly. These lost Angel's had no idea what had happened! Or why really.

Some of them could see right off the bat their fellow Angel's as Sinners! Evil without cause!

Something about how one might have been Created or how another asked to many things-

Then you had other Angel's who just followed!

Some followed after these sinners, but why? Temptation maybe? 

But why? Was Heaven not the Land to walk upon and God not their Mother to serve loyally?

Did She not have all the answers?

Was She not all knowing?

Hidden from the vast majority of these somber Angel's who tried piecing together what was left of what had happened, sat naked a bleeding Archangel and a black winged Demon.

The Demon looked tired, having held on to long to their body here in Heaven but the Archangel still had hold of it and kept bleating mercilessly to her even though the fighting was done and the war had been won-

"Ple..ease.. Ple...eeaaase hang on.."

The Demon's tired icy blue eyes looked upwards and set gently upon the sobbing Archangels lavender colored ones and smiled, tears burning upon his skin, blood welting now down his forearms, "Gabe.."

Her face had rested within his feathers during the night-He had tired to keep her body from fading and Falling-She smiled even softer as the numbness crept into her own tired wings at the thought.

He'd used all his Angelic Self to try and keep her Here, in Heaven, after She followed Lucifer and the Rebellion-After SHE believed in the rebellion-

"Bee.. Stay with me.. Your wings.. They don't matter what color~ Mother won't mind~ I'll fix them j...just stay with me okay? You're strong!"

Her head felt light but heavy. Like sleep was dragging her under but the sadness in Gabriel's voice…

"I'm..just a little ti..ired.." Was all she could manage before she settled her head under his chin.

"Don't, please, Bee! Bee! No! Lucifer has nothing you want! Stay awake! Stay awake! Bee?"

Her body shivered a little as if it were cold so Gabriel curled himself around her small body, skin to skin, everything together.

"Bee, please… You were just misguided… Ple..ase.."

Her eye opened once more and looked to the voice she heard but wasn't able to voice her words, voice her feelings, and so, instead, moving her wing towards his face, it caught some of his falling tears, burning her next, her smile weak but filled with love as the droplet plopped to the Heavenly ground by her face.

"Bee… Hang on…"

Pain burned his body now as the Demon soon began to smolder, readying to Fall before his eyes.

"BEE PLEASE!?"

Without a noise her breath escaped her lungs and with a sad little flutter, her wings spasmed a last time before going limp on either sides of her.

"BEE STAY WITH ME! GOD PLEASE SHE'S INNOCENT!"

A noxious smelling hole began to bubble below the Demon he was holding onto for dear life and without grace, Gabriel watched with a scream as his beloved with plunged from Heaven and Her Grace down to Hell and Satan's lands of Temptation and Vile-

A blast of lightning almost enveloping Gabriel in his scream of pain as his Fallen Angel became a fireball downwards and smoldered into nothingness before it even hit what would one day be called Earth-

It wasn't quite now-

Many had Fallen from Her Grace and with this last one-

From once Light and Laughter had ruled since his Creation, along with his Love and Happiness and Wonder, Archangel Gabriel grew with the lightning that bellowed with his screams into the statue of uncaring, into the unfeeling, into the unloving, into the foreboding!

Because of the Eternal Parting this war had caused-

Heaven would NEVER be the same again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for letting me write a fic based off your beautiful work I'm honored ❤️ I hope I didn't ruin it with my written words


End file.
